


The fanfiction fanfiction

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, The Forest Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Josh and Tyler read some fanfiction





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Omg what if they actually read this one and this whole fanfiction actually happened

"Ok people in the comments said that this 'forest fic' is on this website called archive of our own." Tyler brung his laptop over to his bed.

"Also they said it's by this person called solochaos." JoSH sits on the bed next to him. 

"Ok..the forest fic..solochaos." Tyler looked at the screen. "I think it's also called 'stay in place sing a chorus'."

"Should we act out the parts?"

"Good idea Josh. Oh it starts with me."

"Of course." 

"The rain. Tyler says."

"Josh nods silently." *nods*

"So..we're in a rainy place?"

"I guess."

"Its like... Tyler pauses searching for the word."

"Crisper?"

"Exactly, Tyler says nodding."

"This is weird let's go to a new one." Josh moves closer to Tyler. 

"No I wanna find out what happens." Tyler scrolls down the page.

*soon they finish reading*

"The fuck....?" 

"So wait...I was real the whole time." Josh looks down.

"Did I kill myself for you?" Tyler looks at Josh almost in tears. He shakes his head. "OK let's go to a different one." He looks up 'Joshler'

"Oh can't help but tease by...joshdungivesmelife. I like that name." He smiles.

"Let's read it, you tease me a lot." 

"Do not."

"Do too."

"How many chapters?" Josh looks at Tyler.

"Ahh..HOLY FUCK 83?!?!" Tyler looks at the screen in awe.

"And counting. It's not finished." Josh points.

"WhatS it about???" 

Josh looks at the tags. 

"Gay shit. Smut blowjobs sex threesomes."

"THREESOMES WITH WHO???" Tyler quickly clicked on the fanfiction.

 

*hours later*

"That-that was..long.." Josh looked at Tyler. "The weird thing is that, that made me horny.

Tyler blushed. "An even weirder thing is that i want to do those things."

"Really?"

"Yeah...."

"Now?" Josh raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes...daddy Now."

*acts out can't help but tease by joshdungivesmelife*

Best fanfiction they've ever read.

**Author's Note:**

> Joshdungivesmelife yes I've actually read that fanfiction. I love it best fanfiction ever!


End file.
